


Yuri loves her sons

by LilacLilly



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU, Fluff, Ima do it anyway, Lime, One Shot, baba yaga demon, black dog demon, blue exorcist babyies, do people still tag lemon/lime??, implied Mephisto x shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacLilly/pseuds/LilacLilly
Summary: One-shot Au where Yuri is able to raise her sons on her own. All of this is fluff. Super cute. Yukio sucks his thumb.





	1. Chapter 1

“Haha! Rin- Come back here!” Yukio shouted with playful laughter as he ran after his brother, who was chasing a Black Dog familiar. Little Yukio hurried to catch up to Rin, holding his arms out in front of him. Rin suddenly stopped- and Yukio ran into his back. “Owwie…- Rin?” Yukio looked up at his older brother, who was looking down at something.   
“Yukio..” Rin pulled his brother up, before pointing at a demon in the distance. “I.. I don’t think that one is one of ours…” Rin said, holding a little finger up. The small child’s finger pointed to a baba yaga, who was hunched over a log. Yukio flinched and started to back up.   
“T-that one’s scary..” Yukio stuttered, moving to hold onto his older brother's hand. “Let’s go get mom” He whispered. Rin just looked at it, before tilting his head.   
“What do you think it’s doing?” Rin said, watching it.   
“Probably something we don’t want to deal with! Let’s go!” Yukio said in a loud whisper. “Let’s just at least get a familiar to help us if we get stuck”   
“I don’t get stuck,” Rin sid confidently. Yukio frowned, having a bad feeling about this.   
“Rin…” Yukio started to step back. “I’m going back to mom- please come with me,” Yukio pleaded.   
“Fine…” Rin sighed, before following his brother back to their house, along with the black dog demon. 

“Shiro! Nice to see you again,” Yuri said, smiling at him. “And you as well, Mephisto,” She smiled and let them into her little log cabin.  
“How are the boys?” Shiro said, walking into the small house.  
“They’re outside playing right now, Jamin is with them,” She said, referring to the Black Dog demon.   
“You’re naming them now? That’s a lot of trust you have for them,” Shiro commented as Yuri placed a tea pot on the stove.   
“I name all of the demons that help me,” Yuri said, letting out a huff of air. Mephisto moved and sat down by the window, looking outside.   
“So, Yuri,” Mephisto started. Yuri turned her head to the king of time. “Do they know?” A smirk slowly began to cross his face as Yuri let out a sigh.   
“Not yet, they haven’t asked,” Yuri said, relaxing into her own rocking chair she read books to the boys on.   
“No?” Shiro said, looking at her. “They’ll find out soon enough on their own-”  
“Mommy Mommy!” Yukio said loudly as they came inside, Yukio running over to where his mother was. He stopped in the small doorway before the living room, looking at the strange men. Rin popped his head out from behind Yukio, looking a the two men.   
“Well hello there little ones,” Mephisto said, looking at the two baby hybrids. Yukio flinched back because Mephisto decided to stand up. Mephisto bow’d to them, smiling at them. “It’s nice to meet you,” Mephisto sat back down on the chair. Rin just blinked at the king of time, looking him up and down. He hummed softly.   
“You look familiar…” Rin mumbled. Yukio moved and went over to Yuri, climbing like a monkey onto her lap.   
“Mommy! We saw something scary today! Not like normal scary, but like scary scary,” Yukio said, using his mom’s arms as protection. Rin went over to their book shelf, pulling out a few books and looking at the covers. He found one, and pulled it out.   
“Found it!” He grinned, opening the children’s book to a certain page. He took the book and walked over to Mephisto. He held the picture up and showed him. It was a page about a sad clown that finds his family and is happy again with the circus. “You look like him!” Rin said, pointing to the clown. To Rin- they looked the same. Both had purple hair, big clothes, a funky umbrella… But to Mephisto, he almost felt insulted. He faked a laugh to please the child.   
“Would you look at that,” Mephisto said calmly, Shiro laughing his ass off.   
“You’re cute kid,” Shiro said once he was done laughing, which earned a glare from Mephisto. Rin just smiled, before putting the book away. He grabbed a different one he couldn’t quite read yet and came back over. He settled himself in the couch between Mephisto and Shiro. He held the book.   
“Can you read this to us? Yukio likes hearing stories,” He said, looking at the two older men. Shiro’s eyes softened at the child’s innocence, before he took the book.   
“The very grouchy ladybug…” He opened up the picture book and Rin cuddled up to his side. Yuri smiled from her rocking chair, gently rocking with Yukio. Yukio was biting at his thumb a little bit, closing his eyes as he listened to the deep voice read the story.   
\---  
“‘Yes, we can share the aphids..’ the grouchy ladybug said, eating what was his share,” Shiro finished reading the book, looking down at his side. Rin was out- leaning on Shiro. Mouth slightly parted, he was almost drooling, but seemed at total peace with the two strangers in their home. Yukio was out as well, sleeping on his mom’s lap, thumb in his mouth.   
“Thank you Shiro,” Yuri said, running a hand through her son’s hair.   
“Not a problem,” He said, before getting up. He slowly moved Rin off him so he could rest on a pillow instead. Rin whined, but stopped when he was covered with a blanket. Shiro ruffled Rin’s hair before looking at a pleased Mephisto.   
“We should take our leave then,” Shiro said.   
“I didn’t know you were such a softie,” Mephisto grinned, standing up. Yuri stood up and placed Yukio on the other end of the couch, him now mirror Rin- aside from the thumb sucking. Yuri smiled at her sons before looking at the two exorcists.   
“Thank’s for coming to visit,” She said, leading them outside.   
“We just wanted to see how they were doing,” Mephisto said. “Young Princes sure look happy. Wonder if they’d want more gifts from Gehenna,” Mephisto said, thinking. Shiro jabbed Mephisto in the side,   
“No,” He scowled Mephisto like he was a bad dog. Mephisto looked down at Shiro, before leaning over and whispering something into his ear- causing Shiro to go silent. “We’ll be off now. Take care, Yuri,”


	2. Flyta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhh yeah. I made another chapter. I need a dedicated editor....

______________________________________________________________________

Rin groaned softly and stretched out his legs, promptly kicking his brother. Yukio groaned back, pushing the legs away with his own. Rin sat up and looked around, blinking. “Mom?” Rin said aloud, before getting up from the couch. He stretched out his arms, before looking around. He went over to the kitchen area and pulled a note off the counter. “Wa...wen… went..to…” Rin attempted reading it before groaning and going over to yukio with the note. “Yukio, read this for me?” Yukio huffed and rolled over, before sitting up and adjusting his glasses.   
“Went to the store, be back soon,” Yukio read, before handing the note back over. Yuri had signed her name with a heart next to it. Yukio laid back down, pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders, Just his head popped out. He just looked at the ceiling. The room was illuminated by the natural light, the sun not quite setting but not directly over head either. Rin looked around for a minute, before climbing on the couch. He climbed on top of yukio’s legs.   
“Let’s go play,”   
“No…” Yukio mumbled, looking at his brother. “I’m still sleepy..” Rin grabbed his brothers shoulders.   
“Well wake up!” Rin shook his little brother. Yukio groaned as he was shaken, before pushing his brother off.   
“Fine, fine, I’m up…” Yukio groaned, moving to get up before his brother could shake him more. Rin grinned and got up. He went to the door and stepped outside, barefoot as usual. Yukio slipped on his shoes, having some civility. Yukio quickly followed him out. A greenman floated over to them, carried by the wind. Rin smiled and held out his hands for it.   
“Hello, Mint,” He smiled. Yuri had given this greenman the nickname Mint, because it always smelled like mint and was a mint green color. Not a very creative name, but oh well.   
“Hey Mint,” Yukio move to Rin’s side. “Can we have a snack?” Mint stood up in Rin’s palms and bent over, before throwing himself back with a cry. He grew two bananas from his chest for the boys. Each of the boys happily took a banana and peeled it open, before sitting on the front porch swing and eating happily. 

~~~

“I wonder how long it will be before the boys learn who their true father is,” Mephisto said cheekily as he walked next to his partner.   
“Makes me wonder how long until the Grigori find out,” Shiro said with a small groan. Mephisto looked down at the human.   
“Don’t worry, they’re in a secluded area,” Mephisto shrugged it off. “Besides, I sent a playmate for them,” Shiro turned and glared at Mephisto.   
“You did not,” He hissed.   
“Come on, they’ll be able to protect themselves,” Mephisto shook his hand. “You should have seen Amaimon when he was born. He easily took out a lower-level salamander,” Mephisto bragged about him. “Have you ever raised a demon?”   
“Have you?”  
“Touche,” Mephisto said with a shrug. “It was just a Harpy,”   
“A Harpy? Are you kidding me?” Shiro brought his hand to his face, dragging it down before looking back at the ground.   
“It was just a baby one~” Mephisto said, patting his partner's shoulder. “It can’t do that much damage,”   
“Go get that harpy back before it hurts my boys,” Shiro said. Mephisto smirked.   
“Your boys?” Mephisto disappeared in a puff of pink. 

~~~  
The sounds of laughter echoed through the forest as the twins played together in the field. Flyta, pronounced flea-ta, shuffled through the field, using her wings to push the grain out of her way. She huffed, her black wings getting all itchy from the bugs. He raised her left wing and used her beak-like lips to scratch at a feather. She huffed, before continuing to walk through the field, listening for the boys. Mephisto said that he’d found some friends for her to play with, so she was excited. Apparently they were her age. It was her first time being in Assahai, but she didn’t mind it that much; there were lots of pretty colors here. When she finally stepped out of the field, she promptly shook everything off. She felt covered in bugs. Flyta looked over herself, smiling. In Gehenna, her colors were all variations of black and gray. But here, in Assahai, her wings were a baby blue that mirrored the sky. Her current clothes were just a thin tank top and a puffy pair of shorts, kinda like Mephisto’s. Flyta spotted the boys from far away and grinned. She did her best to run over to them, her talons kicking up dirt behind her.   
“Hi!” Flyta said excitedly, wings resting at her side. The twins stopped in mid run, both looking at the bird-human. Rin blinked, looking at her face. He went over and stepped closer.   
“Are you a demon?” He asked cautiously, Yukio moving behind Rin.   
“Ah!” Flyta looked a bit embarrassed, The elbow-like part of her wings bent in towards each other, gently touching. “I’m a Harpy. My name is Flyta!” She said, “Mephisto told me that you guys wanted to play!” She said, smiling. She used her elbow-part to push her lilac hair out of her face. (I am going to refer as that elbow part, where the wing bends, as the nub) She was able to tuck it behind her ear before smiling at the boys. She then tapped her nubs together, a little anxious. “So can I play with you guys?” Rin looked over his shoulder to yukio, who looked back at rin.   
“I don’t see why not,” Rin said, looking back at her. “We were playing chase,” Rin said, being the social child he is. Flyta grinned and nodded, excited she gets to play with other kids, instead of adults. Adults like to play rough. Ugh. “Chase me,” Rin took off running again in random directions, Yukio running after. Flyta ran after them, tucking her wings to her side. She laughed and giggled as they all played the simple games together.   
After about an hour, the three got tired. Flyta smiled and unfolded her wings. “Watch this!” She smiled, taking a few steps back. She started to gently flap her wings, creating a nice breeze.   
“Woah!” Yukio opened his mouth, feeling the wind.   
“The others can make tornados, and fly really high. I can’t fly very high yet though,” She said, cooling off the boys. Rin grinned.   
“This is really cool!” He complimented. Mephisto appeared behind Flyta, gently tapping her shoulder. She jumped and darted forward, before turning around and looking at him.   
“Oh, Mephisto~!” She grinned at him, before going up and giving the demon prince a hug.   
“Hello Flyta, Rin, Yukio,” He said, looking at the sweaty boys. “It’s time to go home now,” Mephisto said calmly, gently placing his hand into her hair. Flyta frowned, before puffing out her cheeks and pouting.   
“But I don’t want to go back to Gehenna! Everyone there is mean!” She protested, kicking up dirt with her talons.   
“We don’t have to go back to Gehenna,” Mephisto crouched over and leaned closer, whispering into her ear. “We can go back to my house,” Flyta wasn't happy with leaving either way, but nodded.   
“Okay… Bye, Rin, Yukio,” She waved to them with her wing before Mephisto picked her up. Mephisto waved by to the boys before teleporting them back to his mansion.   
“Okay, don’t break anything and be good,” Mephisto set the baby harpy down and let her explore the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll draw Flyta and post it to my tumblr if you need a picture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto doens't know how to raise a child- nevertheless a demon child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short- sorry. I wanted to just get an update. And I know it isn't even Yuri in this chapter but I made myself laugh. So that's what matters.

The first place Flyta discovered was the master bedroom. She was wide-eyed at the size of the bed. “Wow!” She crawled on top of the bed, before beginning to jump on it. Her talons gently scratched the fabric on the luxurious bed. She didn’t notice the small tears in the fabric as she was jumping. The baby Harpy flapped her wings when she was in the air, pretending to fly. She leaned back and fell on the bouncy bed, giggling to herself. “Rin and Yukio would think that’s fun,” she said to herself before she got down. She looked at the rest of the room, looking at all of the anime items. She pulled a plush doll down from a book shelf, smiling at it. It was a magical girl from some anime mephisto must have watched. “I’m going to name you sally,” She said, holding the doll in her nubs. She grinned before hugging the doll, declaring it as hers.   
Flyta walked around the room a bit more, not as interested before moving on to the next room. A lot of the rooms were just large and boring to her. She eventually found one just full of anime items. Staring at it in awe, she didn’t even attempt to go in when she heard her named called.   
“Flyta!” It came from the direction of the master bedroom. She walked back to it, looking at the marks her talons made on the wooden floor. Enterinng the room, the baby harpy looked up at the upset demon king. “Why are my sheets all ripped up?” He asked, holding a piece of shredded fabric. Flyta blinked, looking it over.   
“I don’t know…” She said, holding the doll tighter.   
“And why do you have Sakara?!” Mephisto snatched his magical girl doll from her, fixing her hair before putting her back on the shelf. Flyta let out a sad noise when the doll was taken from her.   
“Sally is my doll…” She began to cry at the toy being snatched from her. Mephisto flinched and looked down at the child, who began to throw a tantrum. “Give it back!” She yelled, tears falling from her face. Her pale face quickly became red and stained with tears. Being a toddler, snot began to fall from her nose.   
“It is not yours!” Mephisto said, taking a step back from the rampaging child.   
“I found her! Give it back!” She stomped her foot, throwing her arms down angrily. Loose feathers fell from her, flyta beginning to look like a chicken without it’s head.   
“It’s mine! It was on my shelf! This is Sakara, not sally,” He said, huffing off the given name.. “And She’s a magical girl- not a toy,”   
“My dolly!!” She cried out, letting out a screech loud enough to crack a wine glass. Mephisto groaned at her, before pulling out his cell phone.   
“Hey Shiro… Can you come over?” Mephisto called Shiro, not knowing what to do with the child. Shiro was there within a few minutes, thinking it was an emergency. Shiro walked in, looking at the raging child. Flyta was tearing up the room now, pushing things onto the floor in a rage.   
“What did you do?” Shiro asked, watching the child.   
“I told her that this is mine and took it away from her. She started crying,” Shiro rolled his eyes.   
“Just give her the doll back,”   
“No way! This is a limited edition Sakara doll from 1992 that was only sold at one location- no way am i letting a child risk ruining her precious beauty,” He said, holding the doll protectively.   
“Well fine, what about this one?” Shiro said, going over to the bookshelf and picking up a random plush.   
“Never! That’s Sato- he’s the love interest and is a collectable!” Mephisto said, taking the doll from his hands.   
“What about-” Shiro reached for another one.   
“How about nothing on this shelf- okay?” Mephisto said, pushing Shiro’s arm away and putting the dolls back in their places. He admired them for a minute before Flyta came stomping over.   
“Give me my doll back!!” She yelled at him.   
“It’s not yours!” Mephisto argued with the demon child. He quickly grabbed her before she could ruin his precious book shelf of Anime merch. Shiro sighed, pushing his glasses up.   
“Hey, how about we go get you a new doll” Shiro said, moving and taking the harpy from the time king, and holding her. She sat on his hip, before wiping at her face.   
“New?” She repeated, wrapping a wing around his shoulder to steady herself.   
“Yes, and maybe some other toys. Just for you,” Shiro said, pulling her up a little more to have her sit better.   
“Really?” She said, tantrum immediately ceasing.   
“Yeah, and then Rin and Yukio can come over and play with them too, and you can teach Mephy how to share,” Shiro ridiculed, before holding out his hand.   
“Whatever,” Mephisto rolled his eyes, before handing Shiro his credit card. Mephisto snapped his fingers and the room cleaned itself up, reverting to before she trashed the place.


End file.
